


Идеальный мужчина

by Sellaginella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experience, Necrophilia, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс не был мужчиной мечты для Молли Хупер. Но на краткий миг он стал им.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный мужчина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398783) by [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee). 



Шерлок Холмс был мужчиной мечты для Молли Хупер.

По крайней мере, к этому склонялось большинство их общих знакомых.

Нельзя сказать, что подобное убеждение было в корне ошибочным — Шерлок Холмс был самым великолепным, умным и восхитительным мужчиной из тех, что когда-либо встречались Молли. Тем не менее у Шерлока имелся существенный минус.

Большая часть людей, знавших Шерлока, сказала бы, что он состоит из одних недостатков. Для Молли немаловажным был лишь один — тот, который не давал Шерлоку стать мужчиной ее мечты.

Шерлок Холмс смущал Молли так сильно, что она едва могла разговаривать с ним.

Шерлок Холмс настолько глубоко видел ее, что, казалось, он заглядывал ей прямо в душу.

Шерлок Холмс рождал в ней волну застенчивости.

Но сейчас Шерлок не мог проделать ничего из этого. Прямо сейчас он, с лицом перепачканным кровью, лежал на ее секционном столе. Шерлок был неподвижен, тих, и не мог уставиться на Молли.

Просто наваждение. Скоро наркотики выветрятся, и Шерлок вернется в мир живых.

Но пока, пока он был неподвижен и тих, а из-за прохлады в морге его обнаженная кожа была холодной на ощупь.

"Это непрофессионально", — повторяла Молли про себя всякий раз, как накатывало желание, и обычно его удавалось сдерживать. Но нынешние обстоятельства нельзя было назвать обычными, ведь это был Шерлок.

Молли провела рукой по поджарой груди Шерлока. Ответной реакции мышц не последовало, и она прикусила губу.

Молли предавала веру Шерлока. Он ведь доверял ей, он сам сказал, что всегда доверял ей.

Но с другой стороны, разве он не просил от нее всегда так много, и разве она просила хоть что-то взамен? Неужели ей не положено одной-единственной поблажки?

Молли наклонилась и прижалась губами ко рту Шерлока, никак не отозвавшегося на эту ласку. Он был похож на Белоснежку, только поцелуй не разбудил его.

Вот и хорошо, ведь тогда ей бы пришлось все прекратить.

Молли закрыла глаза и тихонько простонала. Шерлок напоминал высеченную из мрамора статую.

Такой же прекрасный.

Недвижимый.

Холодный.

Молли хотелось лучше чувствовать эту ледяную кожу. Она быстро избавилась от одежды и забралась на секционный стол, оседлав неподвижное тело Шерлока.

Он, со всеми его дедукциями, анализом и откровенно жестокими суждениями, не смог предвидеть, что она совершит подобное.

Хотя, возможно, Шерлок и знал о подобной вероятности, но решил не озвучивать догадки. Молли, впрочем, сомневалась в этом, ведь Шерлок никогда не отказывался огласить результаты своих наблюдений.

Но ведь себя она могла убедить, что он знал и дал молчаливое согласие? В конце концов, именно Шерлок мог оценить желание держаться подальше от нормальных, живых людей. И он понимал увлеченность телами.

Шерлок Холмс был самым гениальным детективом мира. Он видел все и всех и тем не менее доверил Молли уберечь его прекрасное холодное тело.

Молли было отчаянно нужно, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

Шерлок не станет отвечать, как ответил бы нормальный мужчина, живой мужчина, но ведь в этом и был весь смысл. Молли не нужны были его ответные реакции, которые бы разрушили всю атмосферу.

Она крепко прижалась к телу Шерлока. От ощущения его холодной кожи, трущейся о ее разгоряченную плоть, Молли закинула голову назад и издала стон. Она гладила Шерлока по груди, утопая в наслаждении, а затем наклонилась и снова поцеловала его. Язык Молли проник в его рот, но Шерлок никак не ответил, в нем ничего не изменилось.

Он остался таким же неподвижным.

Холодным.

Идеальным.

Тяжело дыша, Молли вновь поднялась. Ее невероятно возбуждало, что грудь Шерлока не поднималась и не опускалась. Молли провела ладонью по его острой скуле, размазывая кровь, которую она еще не смыла.

Она стала наращивать темп, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Широко распахнутыми глазами Молли наблюдала за прекрасным бледным телом под ней.

Наконец резкая волна удовольствия накрыла ее, и Молли, зажмурив глаза, выкрикнула имя Шерлока, хотя его уши и не могли услышать.

Она наклонилась и страстно поцеловала его, благодаря за этот ненамеренный подарок.

Молли неохотно слезла со стола. Она оделась и принялась очищать Шерлока от крови и следов ее внимания.

Вскоре действие лекарств закончилось, и Шерлок очнулся. Он оделся в вещи, которые Молли забрала с Бейкер-стрит, и прохладным тоном поблагодарил ее за помощь.

Молли просто кивнула в ответ и протянула Шерлоку пачку сигарет. Ей показалось, что они ему понадобятся, как пояснила Молли. Шерлок с радостью забрал у нее пачку, казалось, ее правильная догадка его впечатлила.

Шерлок Холмс не был мужчиной мечты для Молли Хупер. Но на невероятный краткий миг он стал им и будет еще когда-нибудь в будущем. Шерлок вытащил сигарету и прикурил ее. Молли задумалась, будут ли ее мучить угрызения совести за то, что она ускоряет процесс.


End file.
